Después de la batalla, Buffy
by dark Rachel
Summary: Después de una gran batalla, siempre llega la calma. Y en la calma, Spike se pregunta demasiadas cosas y la única respuesta que obtiene, tiene nombre de mujer. Spuffy. Post Not fade away.


**Disclaimer:** Todo esto pertenece a Su Señoría Joss Whedon y antes me lanzaría de la azotea que intentar lucrarme a su costa.

**N/A:** Está situado después de _Not fade away_ (Angel 5.22). Me he saltado el canon que establecen los cómics sobre Gunn, y ya sé que Lorne no está muerto, pero lo menciono donde lo menciono porque, aunque esté vivo, pidió que no volvieran a buscarle, así que es una baja más. Además, se me ha ido de las manos y tiene un alto componente Spike/Buffy/Angel, a pesar de que la idea es que fuera sólo Spuffy. Dicen que la visión de los personajes y sus relaciones siempre influyen en lo que uno escribe, y supongo que esto dice bastante de cómo yo veo las relaciones entre esos tres. Por lo demás, lo de siempre, el feedback es bienvenido y espero que os guste :)

**Regalito navideño para Phoenix. :)**

* * *

**Después de la batalla… **_**Buffy**_

Días después de la gran batalla, de acabar con hordas de demonios y con aquel dragón, de ver morir a Gunn y descubrir que también Wesley estaba muerto, después de que Lorne desapareciera, Spike no recuerda muy bien cómo lo hicieron. Cómo enterraron a Gunn y encontraron aquel apartamento. No recuerda muy bien cuándo se sentó frente a aquel televisor y por qué aún no se ha levantado más que para lo imprescindible. Angel sale todas las noches y él ya no pregunta. Illyria se dedica a mirar todo a su paso. A veces sale también, y él tampoco pregunta. Están sumidos todos en ese estado de letargo del que es imposible salir. Recuerdan la batalla y piensan en Fred, en Wesley, en Gunn, en Lorne y a veces incluso en Lindsey. Ninguno lo dice en voz alta, pero tampoco es como si hiciese falta, porque es como si lo dibujaran en el aire. El dolor, la sensación de asfixia. La culpa de Angel.

Un día se sorprende preguntándose si la cazadora sintió lo mismo después de su enorme Apocalipsis en Sunnydale, tras acabar con las hordas de turok-hans venidas desde las profundidades del infierno para destruir de una vez por todas el linaje de las cazadoras y entregar su poder a miles de mujeres alrededor del globo, combatiendo en la batalla de su vida. Claro que puede que no, puede que Buffy tenga más madera de héroe que cualquiera de ellos. Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Y luego vuelve a no pensar en ella. Es más fácil así. Seguro que ha encontrado ya algún italiano atractivo, un valiente cazador de demonios dispuesto a luchar por la causa, que la lleve a cenar y le regale rosas y poemas que merezca la pena escuchar. Alguien que realmente merezca a Buffy, aunque a veces duda que exista alguien así. Su tiempo ya pasó, al fin y al cabo. No tiene por qué meterse. De hecho, Spike no piensa meterse en ningún sitio que no sea ese bloque de pisos cochambroso durante algún tiempo. Puede que un psicólogo tuviera algo que decir sobre ello. Y puede que el psicólogo supiera mejor que esas ratas que pululan por el piso y que hace un par de días que son su alimento.

-Spike.

-Mmm.

-Spike, levanta.

No lo hace, se contenta con girar la cabeza y observar a Angel. Está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Tiene un par de heridas feas, así que deduce que ha estado haciéndose el héroe. Otra vez. Supone que sigue buscando ese milagro de convertirse en humano. También supone que el día que lo consiga, cruzará el océano, llegará hasta Roma y besará a Buffy como solía hacerlo antes de… bueno, antes de que fuera él quien la besara e hiciera todas aquellas cosas que Angel nunca pudo. Pero tampoco es que le importe tanto. O, al menos, eso es lo que intenta creer, sentado allí, con el alcohol al alcance de la mano y otro culebrón barato en el televisor.

-¿Por qué iba a levantarme?

Angel no responde. Oye sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo y otros llegar. No se da la vuelta cuando siente su presencia en la habitación. No se gira para ver quien acaba de llegar porque, sinceramente, no le importa en demasía. Al fin y al cabo, sólo hay unas pocas personas que quisiera ver en esos instantes, la mayoría están muertas y la otra está en el viejo continente, al mando de un ejército de cazadoras novatas.

-Spike.

O puede que no. Se levanta lentamente y gira la cabeza. La mira, algo confuso, y hay uno de esos silencios que no son incómodos y que ni siquiera son silencios, porque se dicen más cosas en esos segundos de lo que podría decir si hablara. Es uno de esos silencios densos, cargados de mensaje y de sentimientos y casi imposibles de aguantar, porque pesan sobre los hombros y te envuelven y probablemente, si estuviera vivo, respirar se hubiese convertido en un calvario en esos momentos.

-Buffy.

Y el silencio se ha roto, sólo que no se ha roto. Nunca se rompe nada entre ellos dos, porque todo estaba roto ya de antes, quizás incluso antes de que se conociesen, y eso nunca fue un impedimento. Casi puede oír los pensamientos de la cazadora. Sobre él. Sobre que está vivo y ni siquiera se ha dignado a decírselo. Casi puede oír sus reproches por ello y casi puede ver cómo intenta enfadarse sin lograrlo. Sonreiría, si las cosas fueran de otro modo. En lugar de eso, se acerca a ella, aún mirándola. Piensa en que Angel ya habrá estado con ella. En que la habrá besado, como aquel día en Sunnydale, antes de que convirtieran el pueblo en un enorme agujero en el suelo. Le habrá dicho que siente no haberles podido ayudar, pero que estaba atareada con las chicas. Y Spike podría sentirse celoso.

Sólo que no. Sólo que en vez de sentirse celoso, se abalanza sobre su boca, besándola. Es un beso hambriento, furioso, necesitado. Los dientes chocan y las lenguas se enredan en un baile lento y decadente y Buffy bebe de él de una forma en la que sólo él puede responder, y cuando se separan, vuelve a haber ese abismo entre los dos. Esa voz demasiado conocida le susurra que nunca será suficiente para la cazadora, ella musita que tiene que irse, él roza su mejilla con unos dedos helados y ella se estremece, ojos cerrados y boca abierta y él aún puede recordar la primera vez que la tuvo, y graba esta ocasión en su retina. Porque cuando ella se marcha con paso firme, enfilando el pasillo, él sabe que es más que probable que sea la última vez que comparta un beso con ella.

Y esta noche, Spike sale de nuevo. Mata a cuatro o cinco vampiros mientras Angel hace alguna broma sobre salir de su agujero, dan un par de vueltas más a la manzana y vuelven al apartamento antes de que amanezca. Y sólo Angel, sólo él entre todas las criaturas vivientes y no vivientes del mundo, sabe por qué se ha decidido a salir. Porque sólo él puede comprender completamente lo que Buffy significa. Así que cuando se sientan frente al televisor, uno al lado del otro, y pregunta_ ¿la has besado?_, y le ve asentir y tiene que asentir cuándo recibe la misma pregunta como respuesta, Spike no puede sentirse celoso.

Porque _Buffy_ siempre es la respuesta. Porque Buffy es la causa y cura de sus problemas, y ambos saben que en el fondo no importa cuantos demonios, Apocalipsis y resurrecciones tengan que superar, ellos _nunca_ renunciarán a ella.


End file.
